Wolf
|text1 = Level 11 |item2 = |text2 = Level 14 |item3 = |text3 = Level 64 |item4 = |text4 = Big Wolf }} Wolves are canine enemies that can be found in various places around RuneScape. They have a variety of different combat levels, level 64 wolves being the most common, with level 25 and 38 wolves only being found on White Wolf Mountain, and level 11 and 14 wolves only being found in the Stronghold of Security. Their bones can be used with a chisel to create wolfbone arrowtips used to make ogre arrows, which are necessary for completing Big Chompy Bird Hunting and Freeing Skrach Uglogwee during Recipe for Disaster. All wolves in members' worlds drop wolf bones. In free-to-play worlds, however, they drop regular bones. All the attackable wolves listed below except werewolves apply toward Slayer assignments, and as such, they may be killed for Slayer experience. Types and locations Level 11 *Located on the first level of the Stronghold of Security, each level 11 wolf has 10 Hitpoints and provide 10 Slayer experience per kill if on task. Level 14 *Located on the first level of the Stronghold of Security, each level 14 wolf has 15 Hitpoints and provide 15 Slayer experience per kill if on task. Level 25 *Located all along White Wolf Mountain, white wolves (level 25) give 34 Slayer experience per kill if on task. Level 38 *Located along White Wolf Mountain, white wolves (level 38) give 44 Slayer experience per kill if on task. Level 64 A horde of level 64 wolves can be found southwest of Yanille and north of Feldip Hills next to Rantz's cave. This wolf gives 69 Slayer experience per kill if on task. It is also found in the Ardougne Zoo and those listed below. Locations (level 64) *Feldip Hills east of the start point of the Big Chompy Bird Hunting quest *Ardougne Zoo *North of the Khazard Battlefield *Near the Khazard warlord (who is to be defeated at the southern edge of West Ardougne during the Tree Gnome Village quest) *West of the Outpost off to the northwestern corner of West Ardougne *Fremennik Province south of Rellekka *Deep Wilderness southeast of Deserted Keep Big Wolf The Big Wolf is located on White Wolf Mountain and wanders around it. White Wolf Mountain is very dangerous area for low levelled players due to aggressive wolves and the multicombat area, especially with the Big Wolf being a formidable foe possessing a max hit for 7 damage, which is deadly to level 3 skillers and pures. The Big Wolf is level 73 and gives 74 Slayer experience when killed if on task. There is a good safespot for low levelled players next to the Gnome glider. Also, despite his intimidating combat level, he has low Defence for his level, so with good armour (adamant or better) and a fast weapon such as the scimitar, someone about 10 levels below can easily defeat him. Drops (members) 100% |} Drops (free) 100% |}